My Holo Love
My Holo Love (Korean: 나홀로 그대, na hol-lo geu-dae) is a Netflix Korean television drama series. It premiered on February 7, 2020. Synopsis Official synopsis for My Holo Love from Netflix: :Unexpected love finds a lonely woman when she forms a connection with a humanlike hologram who looks exactly like his prickly creator. Official synopsis for My Holo Love from Netflix's first press release:Netflix Media Center: My Holo Love, the first Korean original series of 2020, premieres on February 7. December 15, 2019. :My Holo Love follows the unique story of three not-so-perfect but extraordinary characters. So-yeon, played by Ko Sung-hee (Suits, While You Were Sleeping), has distanced herself from the rest of the world due to her face blindness disorder. Yoon Hyun-min (Beautiful Mind, My Daughter Geum Sa-wol) plays both Holo and Nan-do who look exactly the same but are polar opposites. Holo is a perfect AI assistant who realizes his limits as an artificial intelligence. Nan-do is Holo’s developer who begins to have feelings for Soyeon, while watching her and Holo interact. Cast and characters Starring: * Yoon Hyun-min as Ko Nan-do / Holo * Ko Sung-hee as Han So-yeon Supporting: * Choi Yeo-jin as Ko Yoo-jin, CEO of GIO Lab and Nan-do's sister * Hwang Chan-sung as Baek Chan-sung, the vice president of Magic Mirror * Lee Ki-chan as Yeon Gang-woo, So-yeon's coworker who is interested in her * Kim Soo-jin as tba * Kang Seung-hyeon as Yoo-ram, So-yeon’s roommate and best friend * Jeong Do-won as tba * Kim Hak-seon as tba Recurring: * Kim Yong-min as tba * Jung Young-ki as Jin-seok * Son Jong-hak as Detective Nam Gi-ho * Lee Jung-eun as So-yeon's mother * Jung Yeon-joo as Detective Ji-na Episodes Gallery Posters My Holo Love Korean poster.jpg My Holo Love Korean poster 2.jpg My Holo Love Korean poster 3.jpg Promotional stills My Holo Love promo Holo.jpg|Holo My Holo Love Unit 01-190219-0394.jpg My Holo Love promo Holo and So-yeon.jpg|Holo and So-yeon My Holo Love promo Holo 2.jpg|Holo My Holo Love promo So-yeon and Nan-do.jpg|So-yeon and Nan-do My Holo Love Unit 03-190309-0422.jpg|So-yeon's mother My Holo Love promo So-yeon and Nan-do 2.jpg|So-yeon and Nan-do My Holo Love promo Go Yoo-jin.jpg|Ko Yoo-jin My Holo Love promo Nan-do and So-yeon.jpg|Nan-do and So-yeon My Holo Love Unit 04-190328-0027.jpg My Holo Love promo Chan-sung.jpg|Chan-sung My Holo Love promo So-yeon and Holo.jpg|So-yeon and Holo My Holo Love Unit 05-190421-1616.jpg My Holo Love Unit 101 00 00 29 14.jpg My Holo Love promo So-yeon and Holo 2.jpg|So-yeon and Holo My Holo Love promo Holo 3.jpg|Holo My Holo Love promo Holo and So-yeon 2.jpg|Holo and So-yeon Other promotional images Press conference.jpg|Press conference. Left to right: writer Ryu Yong-jae, actors Yoon Hyun-min and Ko Sung-hee, and director Lee Sang-yeop Trailers My Holo Love Official Trailer Netflix ENG SUB My Holo Love Official Teaser Netflix ENG SUB Behind the Scenes When AI meets a lonely heart My Holo Love Featurette ENG SUB Trivia * While promoting the series, a press conference scheduled for February 4, 2020 was cancelled and instead streamed online due to the coronavirus outbreak.Korea Times: Netflix series 'My Holo Love' features human-AI romance by Kwak Yeon-soo. February 4, 2020. External links * * References Category:My Holo Love Wiki